


I'll show you who's useless

by lilredd3394



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Brief mention of original character, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Magic Stiles, Mates, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredd3394/pseuds/lilredd3394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I overheard Derek arguing with Scott” Stiles said softly as Deaton led him to the back room “He said that I wasn't pack, because I was human” he paused for a few seconds as his hands closed into fists “I want to prove him wrong, you mentioned in a previous conversation that I have the spark. I want to learn how to control it”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **This is Un-beta'd, so please ignore the grammar mistakes.**

Stiles was walking up to Derek’s house, he had two boxes of pizza in his arms. He had gotten a text from Scott telling him that there was a pack meeting that day and he had stopped to get food beforehand. He liked to make sure that the pack was taken care of, taking the responsibility because he knew that Derek was too busy being Alpha to make sure that the wolves ate enough to keep their strength up for the next battle they had to face. He had just reached the porch when he heard loud voices arguing. His molten cinnamon eyes studied the door for a few seconds before setting the pizza down on the table by the door; he leaned forward to listen to the voices…

OoO

“You invited stiles!” Derek demanded as he glared at Scott, he understood that the two were friends but he was the one that decided who was and wasn’t going to be in the meeting. He had sent the wolves of the pack the message because he had just wanted to talk to them about the pack, and possibly do a little extra training so they were ready for the next battle.  


“Of course I did, he’s part of the pack”  


“He’s not pack, Scott” Derek said shaking his head, his eyes were glowing red showing that he was barely controlling his wolf. It’s something that normally happened when he was angry or just trying to show off, but this time it was just because he was annoyed. The beta was always going behind his back and doing things that could risk lives, such as dating the Argent girl. Despite everything the alpha did to get it through Scotts head, he didn’t follow orders. “He never was, he’s just the annoying human that gets in the way” he finished, hoping that Scott could understand what he was trying to get at.  


“Derek….” A soft voice from behind Derek said, it seemed hesitant like it scared and horrified at the same time.  


“Not now Isaac!” Derek hissed at his beta before turning back to Scott, he didn’t need his Beta’s teaming up against him. He was trying to teach one Beta a lesson; he didn’t need to bother with the rest of his pack at the moment.  


“But…”Isaacs’s eyes were locked on the door, the door that Stiles was behind. He could smell the pizza the boy had brought as well as the faint scent of Vanilla that was always clinging to the human. He felt the hurt that was emitting from behind the door as well, showing that Stiles had heard most of the argument. He let out a soft whine as his grey-blue eyes looking over at Erica, who was also watching the door.  


“Stiles will never be pack” Derek continued, ignoring the whine from Isaac and the sinking feeling in his stomach. He figured that feeling was his wolf trying to get him to stop and think about what he was about to do, but it was necessary as he finished with something he knew that would make all his beta’s hate him…  


“I forbid any of you to speak with him”

OoO

Stiles bit down on his bottom lip as he felt tears fill his eyes, he took a step back from the door. He didn’t want to hear any more of the conversation going on between Derek and Scott. Derek had just ripped everything from him, in one breath. He turned and walked off the porch, leaving the pizza outside the door for the wolves to eat. He climbed back into his jeep and started driving away. He needed to get away, but his mind was constantly telling him that he now needed to prove Derek wrong. He wasn’t a weak human, and he would prove that. Stiles swallowed before he turned and started heading towards the vet’s office, he needed to speak with Deaton.

OoO

Derek blinked when he heard the sound of tires driving away from the house; he walked over to the door and pulled it open just in time to see the beat up blue jeep disappear into the trees. It took a few seconds before he realized why Isaac had been whining, he could sense that Stiles had been on the other side of the door. Derek’s hazel eyes looked over to the left where the two boxes of pizza were left sitting on the porch table. He heard several more whines from behind him, he could easily tell that it was Erica and Isaac; they were very close to Stiles. They tended to sleep at the humans house when Stiles wasn’t aware, his scent calmed them down.  


Scott walked out of the house, his brown eyes looking where Stiles’ jeep had been just seconds before “do you think he heard it?” he asked hesitantly, he didn’t want his best friend to be hurt. He knew that it would be hard enough for the pack to not be able to be near the human, but if Stiles had heard that then he would do everything he could to prove that he was worthy of being pack.  


“I hope so” Derek said as he turned and walked back into the house “that way I don’t have to tell him”

OoO

Stiles stepped into Deaton’s office, his molten cinnamon eyes looking around the room “Deaton?” he called, hoping the vet was there. He figured only he would be able to help him find what was he was looking for, he wanted some way to become stronger and he knew that one of the ways was through magic. A while back, a personal conversation between him and Deaton was about how he possessed something called the Spark. A Spark is basically something inside of everything; it’s normally dormant except for a few special humans that are able to use the power of the spark to perform magic. This spark also allowed those humans to become emissaries if they so desired, and if they had a pack of wolves they belonged to.  


“Ah, Stiles” Deaton said stepping into the front room, his brown almost black eyes studying Stiles, looking for a sign to tell him if something was physically wrong with him or if it was just mentally “What can I do for you?”  


“I overheard Derek arguing with Scott” Stiles said softly as Deaton led him to the back room “He said that I wasn’t pack, because I was human” he paused for a few seconds as his hands closed into fists “I want to prove him wrong, you mentioned in a previous conversation that I have the spark. I want to learn how to control it”  


“Controlling the Spark takes years of practice, and isn’t something I can teach you” Deaton said as he pulled a book out of a desk drawer “I have a friend, however, who is able to teach you” he handed stiles a small notecard “She lives in Miami, Florida”  


Stiles glanced at the notecard “Lyra Anderson” he read, the writing was really swirly cursive that was almost impossible to read. It had her address down as well “So I go to Florida and she’ll teach me everything I need to know?” he asked, his gaze returning to Deaton.  


“Yes, but you probably won’t get to leave very easily” Deaton said holding up a finger “Your father, you won’t be able to see him for at least three years while you train. And the wolves won’t let you leave easily”  


“I don’t have to worry about the wolves, Derek forbid them to speak to me” Stiles muttered as he tucked the notecard into his pocket “as for my father, I will just explain everything to him. I know he will understand where I’m coming from.”  


“If you are confident, then you should leave at once” Deaton said as he and Stiles walked back to the jeep “It’s a long drive to Florida, and you need to say your good-byes”  


“Thank you, Deaton” Stiles said looking over at him “and I would like it if you didn’t tell the wolves where I went, I don’t want them to come after me”  


“I understand, Stiles” Deaton said nodding as he watched the boy climb into the jeep “Just be careful”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles looked over at his father and gave him a watery smile “I’m alright, dad” he said softly, his voice cracking slightly “Just remembering stuff” he quickly laid the red sweater down across his pillows, that way if the pack ever came to the window to try to find him all they would see is the red sweater…

Stiles stepped into his house “Dad!” he called as he tossed his bag to the side; he had seen the cruiser in the driveway so he knew his father would be home. He walked towards the kitchen, trying to find where his father was hiding. He gave a small smile when he saw his father cooking in the kitchen “I hope you’re not using anything but margarine” he said sitting at the kitchen table. 

John jumped and looked over at his son “you were supposed to be with the pack” he said, his son had recently told him about the werewolf pack he had been part of. Earlier that day Stiles had sent him a quick text saying there was a pack meeting and they he probably wouldn’t be back until after ten. 

Stiles bit down on his bottom lip “They kicked me out” he said softly, hoping his father wouldn’t get too angry at the pack. They were still his friends, and he cared about them. He saw Johns hands tighten on the spatula “I’m going to be leaving” he continued “I’ll drive to see Lyra Anderson in Miami; Deaton said that she could help me get stronger”

“You can’t drive from California to Florida” John said looking over at his son “That forty six hours of continuous driving, I would feel much better if you just took some of your college funds and bought a plane ticket”

Stiles blinked “You’re not going to stop me?” he asked, he had expected a fight from his father before he was allowed to leave. 

“I know you Stiles, you won’t stop until you prove yourself” John said turning back to the pan where he was making burgers, he knew Stiles wouldn’t be too happy but since he was going to be leaving they should have a good meal beforehand. “There’s no point in trying to stop you and by making sure that you get to the airport will insure that I know you’re safe”

Stiles smiled “Thanks, dad” he said standing up “I’m going to go pack, we can leave after dinner” he wanted to get out of Beacon Hills as soon as possible, he didn’t care if he had to leave at three in the morning. He climbed the stairs to his bedroom and threw the door open, there were claw marks on his window which made him believe that at least one or two of the pack tried to get in. He had recently put mountain ash across the little ledge at the bottom of the window so they wouldn’t be able to climb in during the middle of the night when it was closed, but they could cross when it was open. He pulled a duffle bag out of his closet and tossed it on his bed. He started throwing random clothes into it, but he kept his red sweater out. He had always joked with the pack that he was like little red riding hood, since he normally always wore the red sweater when they were fighting. Even the other packs started calling him little red. Stiles took a deep breath as he tried to hold back the tears that were once again threatening to fall. 

”Stiles?” John said opening the door “The burgers are ready if you’re hungry” he glanced at his son, he could tell from the shaking of the boys shoulders that he didn’t want to do anything. There was even wetness appearing in his eyes as he stared at the red sweater sitting on the bed. “Stiles?”

Stiles looked over at his father and gave him a watery smile “I’m alright, dad” he said softly, his voice cracking slightly “Just remembering stuff” he quickly laid the red sweater down across his pillows, that way if the pack ever came to the window to try to find him all they would see is the red sweater… 

OoO

Scott was sitting in Deaton’s office; Stiles had been gone for five years. The entire pack had searched everywhere for him. The only thing that was left behind was the red sweater he had always worn; Erica seemed to believe that was Stiles’ way of telling them that he won’t be Red Riding Hood anymore. But now, Stiles wasn’t their problem. There was another Alpha pack coming, this one was bigger and stronger since it was made up of a variety of supernatural creatures. They needed all the help they could get, and Deaton said that he had someone who could help them. They were currently waiting for this person to get there. 

“Why won’t you tell us whose coming?” Isaac asked looking at Deaton; he had taken Stiles leaving the hardest since he was the puppy of the group. He was used to curling up with the human when he had nightmares, and Stiles never turned him away. He got comfort from having Stiles around, and since he had left there was a huge hole in his heart that shouldn’t be there. 

“He’ll actually be here soon” Deaton said looking at his phone “He had a long flight, so he might be a little antsy so try not to crowd him too much” he gave his normal ‘I’m hiding something from you’ type of smile as he leaned against the half wall in the front of the office. 

Derek growled softly, he was on the other side of the mountain ash wall. He didn’t like new people to be in his territory but the rest of the pack basically forced him to go to Deaton for help after they got their asses kicked in their last battle. It happened a lot more now that Stiles wasn’t there to go over their plan beforehand and point out the flaws. Erica and Isaac still haven’t forgiven him for kicking Stiles out of the pack, and he doubted they ever will. 

Deaton glanced at his phone again “He’s here” he said looking back up at the front door just as it opened…

OoO

Stiles had been in Miami for five years when he got the message from Deaton saying that the pack needed help. He had finished his training about a year ago but he still didn’t want to go back. He had made many new friends; most of them had the spark like him. Lyra told him that his spark was extremely powerful near the beginning of his training. He was now standing outside of Deaton’s office, after five hours on a plane. He gave a sigh and pushed the door open before stepping inside. 

OoO

Erica’s eyes widened as the boy walked inside, she studied him carefully. Her brown eyes scanned over the white Nike’s, black jeans and tight white t-shirt. The looked was completed with a sleeveless hooded sweater; it was a deep red color that set out the boys molten cinnamon eyes. Her brown eyes widened as she recognized the cocky smirk that was on the boys lips “Stiles?” she whispered as Stiles looked quickly around the room. 

Isaac looked over at Erica before he whimpered softly, Stiles was finally back but he could already tell that the human wasn’t the same. He held himself differently than before, he had more confidence and he was obviously stronger. The werewolf lowered his gaze to the ground as he tried not to whimper, the human was finally back but he knew it wouldn’t be the same as before.

Stiles looked over at Deaton “You called?” he asked, completely ignoring the pack as he put his hands into the pockets of his jacket. His molten cinnamon eyes looking right into Deaton’s dark brown ones. 

“I’m sure my message explained everything to you” Deaton said calming, he had the feeling that Stiles wasn’t happy to be back and he was sure that the boy didn’t want to stay very long.

“It only said that you needed help, I want to know with what” Stiles said pulling out his phone and glanced at the message “You mentioned briefly an alpha pack, but they can handle an alpha pack, they did before” he paused as he glanced quickly at Isaac, who was whining softly. The sound was trying to rip through the mask that he had put on, but he couldn’t let the werewolf break him. He took a breath before looking back at Deaton “So if they need my help, there must be something you’re keeping from me”

Deaton smiled “perhaps you should talk to the pack about that” he said motioning to the wolves that were sitting in the room. The wolves needed to learn how to trust Stiles again, he might have left but he had a reason to do so. 

Stiles’ eyes narrowed slightly as he crossed his arms before he looked over at Derek, who wasn’t look at him. He had told himself when he first left Beacon hills that he wouldn’t come back until he could prove to Derek that he was worthy of being in the pack, but he didn’t want that anymore. He just wanted to protect the people of Beacon Hills and head back to Miami. He frowned slightly before he looked at each werewolf; they were all looking away except for Isaac who was looking at him with a kicked puppy look and Erica who looked like she wanted to hug him to death. “I have to go talk to my dad” he said looking back at Deaton, but his words were also more directed to Isaac and Erica. He knew they needed to be with him again, they were always very close to him and they took comfort with having him around them. “If they need me, they know where to find me. Just know that I won’t wait forever, I’m still a very impatient person” he said as he glanced one more time at Erica and Isaac before he left the room, letting the door close behind him without another word.

Isaac whimpered slightly as he watched Stiles leave, the faint scent of vanilla was still in the air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still unbeta'd, I'm sorry if the chapter seems a little rushed with the time skip but all will be explained in the next few chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I had to” Stiles said gently as he looked down at Isaac “After I heard Derek say that I was never part of the pack, I wanted to prove myself to him. Show him what Stiles Stilinski was capable of” he paused as he led Isaac over to the bed “It was originally going to be only a couple years as I trained, but I felt more needed there than I did here. So I stayed”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-beta'd. This chapter is more of a taste for some of Stiles' new powers than an actual, something important is happening. If you wish to contact me, my tumblr is http://lilredd3394.tumblr.com/ . Just drop something in my ask box and I'll try to get back to you.

Stiles was sitting on his bed, looking through his spell book so that he didn’t forget any of his important spells while he was away from training. His eyes kept glancing at his open window, waiting for at least one of the wolves to jump through it. He knew at least Isaac would come, at least he hoped so. He wanted to tell the pup that he was never mad at him, he was only mad at Derek. After all, Derek was the one that kicked him out. Derek was the one that hadn’t wanted him. Stiles sighed softly as he closed his book with a soft thud, he couldn’t be thinking like that. Derek might have said that, but it was his own choice to leave. He had no one to blame but himself.

“Stiles?”

Stiles looked over and smiled “Isaac” he said as he stood up and brought his book over to his desk “I was wondering when you would get here” he turned to face the curly haired werewolf. He gave a smile before opening his arms to the boy, and almost instantly found himself pressed against the pup. He gave a smile and held him close “I’m sorry, Isaac” he said running his fingers through the wolfs hair “I didn’t want to leave you behind”

“Then why did you?” Isaac asked, his voice muffled as he talked into Stiles’ chest “why did you leave?”

“I had to” Stiles said gently as he looked down at Isaac “After I heard Derek say that I was never part of the pack, I wanted to prove myself to him. Show him what Stiles Stilinski was capable of” he paused as he led Isaac over to the bed “It was originally going to be only a couple years as I trained, but I felt more needed there than I did here. So I stayed” 

”But we needed you” Isaac said as he sat down next to Stiles “Erica and Scott were so depressed once they realized you were gone.” 

”How long did that take?”

“three days, because we wanted to give you some space” Isaac said looking down at his lap “but then you didn’t show up for school on Monday, and we went to talk to your dad. We assumed that you were just at home sulking because your jeep was in the driveway next to the cruiser, but when we approached your father he just said you were gone. You had left the same day of the fight. He wouldn’t tell us where you went, only that we would never find you” he let out a soft whine at the memory. 

“I used some of my college fund and bought plane tickets” Stiles whispered, just letting Isaac know that he had taken a way that left no trail and was impossible to trace. The only thing that the werewolf would know was that he was far away. “I plan to go back, once this is all over” 

OoO

Erica looked up as Isaac came back into the house, they were all gathered at Derek’s house. They used it as the headquarters now, since it was covered in the scent of the pack. “What did he say?” she asked softly, hoping that it was nothing bad. 

“He plans on going back, once the pack is taken care of” Isaac whispered as he walked over to Erica and curled up against him “We couldn’t trace him because he took a plane to wherever he went to, he never told me where he went.” 

“Anything important?” Derek demanded from his spot against the wall, he did sit on the couches like the pack since he preferred to be standing. It made it easier to move in case they were to be attacked. 

“He said that he left to prove it to you” Isaac said softly, knowing that Stiles never wanted Derek to know this but he knew that it was necessary. The pack needed to know why Stiles left. “He wanted to prove it to you that he was worthy of being part of the pack. He was planning on being gone for only a few years, but he felt like he was needed there more than he was here. So he stayed there” 

“But we needed him” Erica said ignoring how Derek’s eyes went red or how his body tensed “He’s the one that made sure we didn’t hurt each other, and made sure that we ate or did our homework” 

“then we need to show him that” Scott said from his spot on the couch, his brown eyes looking at the rest of the pack “We have to give Stiles a reason to stay for good this time” 

OoO

Stiles was in the woods, his furry tail twitched behind him. He had learned in Florida that each user of magic had one thing they specialized in. Lyra was specialized in healing, while his friend Jordan was an expert at making it rain. Stiles, he could transform into animals. His favorite, by far, was the small red fox. His fur was a dark orange almost red in color with black paws and the underside of his tail was a dark red. The only mark that made him different than a normal fox is the three black circles underneath his left eye. Ever since he had learned of this ability of his, he took morning runs through the woods to get rid of most of his energy. 

Stiles stopped at a lake to get rehydrated when he heard the growl behind him. His tail puffed slightly as he turned to find red eyes watching him, he instantly recognized the wolf as Derek, but he knew the Alpha wouldn’t recognize him. He swallowed nervously before he took off into the trees. He ducked through trees and made his path completely random in hopes to get enough distance between them so he could change again. He glanced back quickly, when he couldn’t see Derek he focused on another animal and quickly change. His body shrunk as his tail turned into feathers and his arms lengthened into wings. Stiles opened his wings and flew up into a tree, he was a hawk. His feathers were a bright brown-orange mixed with white and black feathers. The same three circles were still underneath his left eye. He looked down as Derek, still a wolf, ran underneath him as it continued to chase the fox that was no longer there. 

OoO

Derek returned to his house, he couldn’t find the fox again. It was bothering him, the scent was there then it was suddenly gone. The fox hadn’t smelt like a normal fox, so he figured that it was a were fox, but the thing was that were foxes weren’t real, which meant that the fox was something that had never been seen before. He changed into his human form and slipped some clothes on, he needed to go speak to Deaton about this. Maybe the vet would know what was going on with the fox and everything else. 

OoO

Deaton looked over as Derek walked into the office “What can I do for you today, Derek?” he asked, hoping it had nothing to do with Stiles and his newfound power. But he doubted that, ever since Stiles had come back everything was about him.

“I was taking a run when I saw this fox” Derek said as he walked with Deaton to the back room “It didn’t smell like a normal fox so I chased it, but it vanished. The trail just suddenly stopped and I couldn’t find it again” he paused as he let Alan think about the new information “But I looked through a bestiary, there is no such thing as a were fox, so what else could it be?” 

Deaton nodded “Were foxes aren’t real, that’s true” he said nodding “but that doesn’t mean that nothing can change into a fox, many mages study for decades to be able to change into an animal form. It can take up to twelve years to learn a single animal form. But where the trail ended, was there any other animal?” 

“there was a hawk, but it was too far up for me to catch its scent”

“It was probably a mage, it changed form so you wouldn’t catch them” Deaton said looking at Derek “They’re fairly peaceful, so you have nothing to worry about” 

“You know who it is, don’t you?” Derek demanded, Deaton had his usual smirk that meant he was keeping something from them. 

“I do, but you will eventually once they wish to reveal it themselves” Deaton said gently 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His entire chest was ripped open as blood soaked through the shirt; even his back had claw marks on it from when the wolves used him as a scratching post. He coughed weakly as he walked onto the hale property; he looked up as the wolves left the house. He saw eight pairs of eyes look at him in shock. He gave a weak smiled as Isaac ran towards him, he saw the wolves lips moving but he didn't hear anything. He felt hands touch him before he fell unconscious, his entire body going limp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter is a little more rushed then the others because I wanted a little action to happen, things will start picking up now and will hopefully get more interesting. Thanks for sticking with me, my updates will probably get a little more spread out. Most likely be every other day, or every day if I have nothing else to do.**

Stiles was sitting in Deaton’s office; he was talking to Isaac and Erica about the new Alpha pack that was coming. So far they knew of three Alpha werewolves, two witches, three demons, and seven betas. He had brought up the fact that it wasn’t really an Alpha Pack, but the wolves didn’t know what else to call it. The mage chewed softly on his bottom lip in thought as he went over everything he knew about demons; they didn’t like salt or holy water. “I know how to get rid of demons, but it takes a little time and with the rest of the pack it won’t be easy getting them into the demon trap” he commented as he drew the devils trap on a sheet of paper that was provided by Deaton at the beginning of the meeting “So the only thing we can do is draw one that is large enough to where they have to go into it. And once they’re in, they can’t get out” 

“And you’re sure this is going to work?” Isaac asked as he traced his fingers along the drawing of the devils trap “I mean, it seems easy to break”

“It works a lot like mountain ash does for werewolves” Stiles said looking at Isaac “They can’t cross it, plus it’s normally drawn in paint or blood so it’s not easy to remove.”

“You’ve learned a lot since you left” Erica commented from the sides, she was happy that Stiles would talk to them. They were the only people that the human would talk to at the moment and it pissed Derek off to no end. “Can you show us something you learned?” 

Stiles looked over at Erica “Like what, Catwoman?” he asked with a smile as he watched her carefully. 

“Something that we would know but Derek doesn’t” Erica said with a smirk “it would piss him off to no end” 

“I know exactly what to do” Stiles said standing up, he knew that Derek had told all his pack about the mysterious fox he had seen. He closed his eyes and focused on the fox, and slowly his body shrunk into the form. He let out a yip before jumping onto Isaacs lap before jumping onto the table. He looked over at Erica, her brown eyes widened in recognition. Stiles sneezed and licked at his black paw. 

“you’re that fox that Derek chased” Isaac said softly, seeing the black circles underneath the foxes left eye. 

Stiles smiled and changed back, swinging his legs over the side of the table “I was, and it was funny to see him running around like he had his head cut off” he said with a laugh “Once I lost him I turned into a hawk and sat in the trees, waiting for him to leave before I flew home” 

“Derek is going to be pissed, he’s looking for an old mage that is going to hurt people” Erica said sitting down next to Stiles 

“I’m aware of that, but you wanted to know something that would piss him off” Stiles said as he winked playfully at her “and there you go, you know the mage that can change into animals” 

OoO

Derek was with the rest of the pack, they were looking for everything about mages and to figure out who was and wasn’t a mage. Most of them had tattoos on their body, it’s said they’re mainly on the arms and consisted of different empty circles. Each circle represented a different element, like Earth, water, fire, and air. If the mage was powerfully enough they had two more circles that could be filled with Life and Death. Those were the mages that you had to watch out for, but the only way to tell if someone was a mage was to see the tattoos, they could also tell how powerful they are. 

“I found it!” Lydia exclaimed excitedly as she jumped to her feet “Mages are weak to Witch Hazel, it’s a type of leaf that humans use for medical purposes. The extract of the Witch Hazel will render the mages power useless while trapped inside. The Witch Hazel works much like Wolfs Bane.”

“I’m sure Deaton has some Witch Hazel, then we’ll put it in places we know the mage will have to cross” Scott said looking over at Derek “and since it only affects Mages, then we could put it around the house so they can’t attack while we’re training or something” 

“as scary as it is to admit this” Jackson said from his spot on the couch “Scotts right, we can’t take the chance of the Mage taking us when we least expect it”

“Lydia, you and Jackson go get the Witch Hazel from Deaton” Derek said looking at the two he had mentioned “Scott and I will keep looking for some more weaknesses of the mage so we’re more prepared” 

OoO

Stiles was sitting on the table, his back to the door as Deaton checked his vitals. His shirt was off and lying off to the side. Deaton had wanted to check to see what changes had happened since he had left, and a few tests to see how his magic reacts to different things. The first thing he did was record the tattoos that were on his back. There were eight circles, four large ones and four smaller ones. The four large circles were the main elements which consisted of Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. Water was right between his shoulder blades, with fire to the right halfway down his back, Earth was to the left at the same level as Fire and Air was down near his hips. He had four smaller circles between Water and Earth, Earth and Air, Air and Fire and Fire and Water. . Earth, Water, Fire, and Air were connected by lines to create a diamond while the four smaller circles were connected by lines to create a square; however, the lines went underneath the larger circles. Just one of the smaller circles had something in it, and that was a sleek red fox showing his ability to change into animals. 

Stiles looked over at Deaton “Are the tests done?” he asked as he started swinging his legs slightly, he didn’t like having his shirt off for too long with the werewolves around. At any point they could walk in and see the tattoo and know what he was. He let out a breath of relief when Deaton nodded; he grabbed his white shirt and slipped it on before putting the red hoodie on. Just in time too, Lydia and Jackson walked into the office. 

“Stiles” Lydia said nodding politely at Stiles as he turned to look at her. She turned her gaze to Deaton “Derek sent us to get some Witch Hazel, we’re trying to find a way to trap the mage so we can eliminate them once and for all” 

Deaton nodded and walked to his shelf and pulled a bottle down “Be careful with this, it’s stronger than the normal stuff so you could make someone very sick if they touch it” he said, making it sound like the liquid could hurt one of the wolves. 

Lydia took the bottle “Thank you, Deaton” she said tucking it into her purse “and we’ll be careful, we’re putting a circle around the house so they can’t get inside” 

“That’s the only place you’re putting it?” Stiles asked as he turned to face them completely, he needed to know where it would be so he could avoid it. If the rest of the wolves found out about his powers he wouldn’t have the element of surprise when it came to battle. He trust Erica and Isaac though, they were his puppies after all. 

Lydia looked over at Stiles “As well as a few traps, but Derek hasn’t told us where he’s putting those yet” she said softly “he’ll probably have a few tests just to make sure” 

Stiles nodded “I’ll see you later, Deaton” he said looking at the vet “Thanks for the checkup, let me know if anything is out of the ordinary” He walked up to Lydia “See you later, Princess” he gave her a wink before walking past her and out of the office. He couldn’t believe the pack was looking up different ways to kill a mage; he had to be more careful now. 

OoO 

Stiles was walking through the woods when the first attack happened, he felt the heart stopping stillness that normally came with supernatural beings. He turned, his molten cinnamon eyes locking on the covered faces of the enemies. Even with his magic he would never be able to take out this many people, so he did the only thing he could do. He tilted his head back and let out a scream, the sound echoed through the trees. It was a scream much like Lydia’s banshee scream, one that can be heard for miles. He just prayed the wolves would come find him. The scream was suddenly cut off as he was attacked from all sides by a variety of creatures. 

OoO

Derek looked at the wolves; they were at his house going over everything they had uncovered about Witches. Isaac and Erica looked like kids at Christmas, which normally didn’t bother him but he knew they were hiding something important. He opened his mouth to question them when a scream caused most of the wolves to jump and covered their eyes. All eyes went to Lydia, who looked just as confused. If Lydia wasn’t the one that had screamed, then who did? 

OoO

Stiles gasped for breath, he was slowly making his way to Derek’s house. His entire chest was ripped open as blood soaked through the shirt; even his back had claw marks on it from when the wolves used him as a scratching post. He coughed weakly as he walked onto the hale property; he looked up as the wolves left the house. He saw eight pairs of eyes look at him in shock. He gave a weak smiled as Isaac ran towards him, he saw the wolves lips moving but he didn’t hear anything. Stiles felt hands touch him before he fell unconscious, his entire body going limp. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was wrong then, it wasn't until you were gone that I realized, “ Derek admitted as he stepped away from Stiles “You were the one that made sure no one in the pack got hurt, even if it meant you got hurt yourself. You threw yourself headfirst into battle against creatures that could kill you without a hesitation and you never cared. You might have been a human, but you were never weak and I was just too stupid to see it.”

Derek watched Isaac catch Stiles as the boy fell unconscious, the rest of the wolves were rushing over to the injured human. He heard Erica mention Deaton, but since Stiles was human the hospital would have been more appropriate. “Bring him inside.” he announced, causing all the wolves to look at him “Scott, call your mom have her come her and bring her medical kit. Erica, call Deaton and have him come here as well.” He watched as the wolves instantly went to do as they were told. Once Stiles was inside Derek grabbed Stiles’ shirt and ripped it off so they could clean the wounds. He blinked as he saw the markings on their back “Lydia,” he said looking up at the banshee “come here.” 

Lydia walked over to him before seeing the marks on Stiles’ back; she pulled the paper out of the book and held up it. The tattoos were identical “we found that mage we were looking for.” she whispered as she looked at Derek who had a frown on his face, but he was obviously deep in thought. “We’ll worry about it later, we need to stop the bleeding before he bleeds out.” she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around the boys back before laying him down. 

Isaac looked over at Stiles “will he be alright?” he asked softly as he used a wet cloth to wipe the sweat from Stiles’ face. He glanced briefly at the cuts; they went all the way down to the bone. There was no way a human would be able to survive those for very long, that on top of the gurgling sound that Stiles made when he breathed showed that he might have some internal bleeding as well. 

Derek looked at Isaac “I don’t know,” he said softly as he pressed the towel against Stiles’ chest “We won’t know unless Melissa or Deaton get here, I just hope it’s soon though.” he could hear Stiles’ heart start to weaken in the beats, he wasn’t going to last much longer if he didn’t get some help. The Alpha would have bitten him, but Stiles never wanted to become a werewolf and he was going to respect that wish. Besides, Stiles was a mage now. His powers were greater now than they would be if he were a wolf. 

Isaac let out a soft whimper as he gently nuzzled the side of Stiles’ head, it was more of a comfort thing that wolves did. If a pack mate was injured the wolves would keep it warm until it was healed. The wolf looked up at Derek; the alpha was just staring at the ground. “It’s not your fault.” Isaac said, he recognized the look that the alpha had. He had it the day they discovered Stiles was missing, it meant that he blamed himself for what had just happened. 

“It was him screaming,” Derek said as the wolves entered the room once again “I thought the scream sounded familiar, but I couldn’t place it at the time. So I did nothing about it, it wasn’t until I saw Stiles stumble out of the woods that I realized it was him.” He paused as his hands tightened into fists “If I had realized sooner, we could have saved him and he wouldn’t be dying.”

“None of us realized, Derek.” Scott said gently, knowing Derek’s pain. Stiles had been his best friend since forever and even he hadn’t recognized his friends cry for help. “But the only thing we can do now is wait for him to wake up.” 

OoO

Melissa walked out of the bed, wiping her hands on a wash cloth “I’ve done all I can do for now,” she said as all the wolves turned to look at her “but I would feel much better if he was brought to the hospital, and it would give him a much better chance of survival.” 

Deaton looked at Melissa “Don’t worry about Stiles; his body should already be healing.” he said gently “His spark will speed his body’s natural healing ability. He should be fine in a couple of days.” 

Derek looked at Deaton “Why didn’t you tell us that Stiles was the mage?” he asked getting the attention of the entire pack “That would have been good information before we started trying to find a way to eliminate them.” 

Deaton looked over at Derek “Stiles would have told you when he was ready.” he said as he started to clean up his supplies “And you have seen Stiles’ powers before, you just didn’t realize at the time. All mages have one power that they are the best at, Stiles just happens to be the best at transformation. He was that fox you were chasing that one day.” 

“and you didn’t tell me that when I told you about that?” Derek demanded as his eyes bled red slightly 

“It was not my place to tell you.” Deaton said standing up “but since you know that he is a mage now, I am able to inform you of what powers I have seen so far. His favorite forms are the Fox and hawk, however he can turn into a wolf. He has the most control over Earth, but is almost as good with water and air. He struggle with his control over fire and has no experience with Life or Death.” He paused as he looked at the wolves “That is all I will tell you, the rest you will have to get from him.” 

Derek nodded “So Stiles is the only mage in the area?” he asked, earning a nod from Deaton. He gave a nod in return before standing up and walking out of the house. He needed to find the place where Stiles was attacked to see how many people he took out. He took a deep breath before shifting into his alpha form and following Stiles’ scent to the fight scene. 

Derek looked at the bodies that were left; they were burnt to a crisp. There seemed to be three beta wolves, and one of the demons. Four pack mates taken down by one person. ‘Stiles is stronger than I remember,’ he thought as he started back towards his house, he left the bodies for the Alpha pack to find him ‘but he just put a target on his back.’ 

OoO

Stiles gasped as his eyes flew open, he shot up into a sitting position only to cry out in pain as he ripped a few of his stitches. Swearing under his breath he looked down at his bare chest and froze, he slowly realized that the wolves must have seen his tattoos. He sighed and pressed a hand to his chest, he let his magic fill every part of his body with its warmth. He knew his irises were glowing white, it’s something they did when he used his magic but the color changed depending on the type of magic he was using. The large wounds on his chest and back started getting smaller until they were completely gone. Stiles sighed softly and grabbed one of Isaacs shirts, he recognized the wolfs room from when he had helped decorate, before heading down to the living room where the rest of the pack was. He glanced at the wolves in the room, they had their head bowed and the tension was really thick. He raised an eyebrow “who died?” he asked, making all of the wolves turn to look at him. 

Stiles laughed as he suddenly found himself with two wolves clinging to him, he made a soft hum as he hugged Isaac and Erica “I’m alright.” he said gently as they whined into his chest. He continued humming until they calmed down, but he was sure his humming was also calming the rest of the wolves in the room as well seeing how Derek was no longer frowning and Scott looked like he was finally getting some sleep, even Boyd and Peter seemed calmed by it. Stiles looked down at his two favorite wolfs “How long was I out?” he asked. 

“five days.” Derek said looking over at him as he stood up. He watched as Erica and Isaac moved away from Stiles as he approached the mage. His hazel eyes bled to the red as the human looked him right in the eyes “Why didn’t you tell us you were the mage?” he demanded as he stopped right in front of Stiles. 

Stiles frowned “Because I didn’t want to,” he said looking up at Derek, he might have grown but he was still a couple inches shorter than the wolf “it’s my business and my business alone, if I wanted to tell you I would have told you. Just like how I told Erica and Isaac that I was that fox you chased in the woods a while back, or the fact that I can change into other animals or heal my body by using the spark I spent five years trying to learn how to control. After I heard you tell Scott that I wasn't pack, I left to become strong enough to prove you wrong."

“I was wrong then, it wasn’t until you were gone that I realized, “Derek admitted as he stepped away from Stiles. He had spent months after he disappeared realizing everything that the human did for the better of the pack. Hell, he had almost written down the entire list so that when Stiles came back he would have reasons for the boy to stay. “You were the one that made sure no one in the pack got hurt, even if it meant you got hurt yourself. You threw yourself headfirst into battle against creatures that could kill you without a hesitation and you never cared. You might have been a human, but you were never weak and I was just too stupid to see it.” 

“If you’re expecting me to fall into your arms then you have another thing coming.” Stiles snapped as his eyes flashed white and Derek found himself on the back with the breath knocked out of him “It’s going to take a lot more than a little sweet talking for me to forgive you, Derek. As cute as your little speech was, I’m calling bullshit on half of it. You never liked me, you tolerated me but even that is giving our relationship too much credit. The only people who really liked me were Isaac, Erica and Scott but even Scott eventually kicked me to the curb.” He paused as he clenched his fists; he knew his eyes were glowing with his barely controlled spark. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he forced his magic back. He waited a few seconds before opening his eyes again; they were back to their molten cinnamon color with no hint of his spark. He looked down at Derek “I didn’t come back to try to join the pack again” he explained “I’m came back to show you that you need me, far more than I need you” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “All magic comes with a price,” Lyra said as she fixed Stiles’ broken arm, he had been trying to use a spell that he wasn't ready to use and paid the price for it “Just be glad I was there to stop you, or it could have been a lot worse than this.” She gave a small smile as she saw Stiles give a nod of understanding “Some spells, if you aren't ready for them, can kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is a flashback to Stiles' training, just to give you an idea of what he did while he was gone. It's very brief because it's just a little information.**

Stiles looked at the notecard before his gaze went up to the building, taking a deep breath he walked up to the door and knocked. He had arrived in Florida about three hours previous and spent another three hours walking around the city of Miami to try to find Lyra’s house. He had called his father saying that he had arrived in Florida safely, and ended the call with a promise to call every Saturday to give him progress. Stiles blinked as the door opened, revealing a woman with jet black hair and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. He gave a smile “are you Lyra Anderson?” he asked handing her the notecard from Deaton. He watched the girl looked at the card before nodding “I’m Stiles, Deaton sent me here to learn how to control my spark.” 

“I know,” Lyra said with a smile as she let him into her house “I talked with Deaton a few hours ago, he informed me of your reasons but personally they aren’t good enough to learn how to control your spark. Magic is never supposed to be used to prove a point, it’s meant to protect the people you love.” She turned to face him completely “I will teach you, but in order to get better you need a reason and that reason will be what causes your spark to react.” 

Stiles blinked in confusion “I’m sorry, but I do not understand what you’re trying to say. My Spark reacts because of a reason?” he asked 

Lyra smiled “I am able to use my spark because I wish to protect people. That is the reason for my spark, to protect. What is the reason for yours?” she asked 

“to protect, that’s all I’ve ever done” Stiles said softly before his gaze went to the ground as he continued in a small voice “but it wasn’t enough for my pack” 

“but it was enough for you, and that’s all that matters” Lyra said with a smile “we’ll start with the most painful part, the tattoo.” She lifted her sleeves to show the tattoo on her arms “you need to pick a spot on your body and I will do the rest.” 

Stiles thought for a couple seconds, going through each part of his body before he finally spoke up “My back, I want it on my back,” he said looking at Lyra, his molten cinnamon eyes meeting her emerald eyes “It’s easy to hide.” 

OoO

Stiles stood up, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. He had been in Florida for three months and he was gaining slow progress. He wasn’t wearing a shirt; his tattoo was dark against his pale back. The only circle that had something in it was earth, where there was a tree with its leaves a beautiful shade of green. The circle for water was slowly being filled; it had smudges of blue and teal that didn’t make any sense at the moment. He raised his head just in time to have a foot slam into the side of his head, knocking him off his feet once again. He swore softly as he spit blood onto the grass “Can’t you give a guy a second to catch his breath?” he asked looking up at Lyra who was once against standing over him. They were working on his agility and combat training, that way he didn’t have to rely on his magic all the time. 

“Your enemies will never give you the chance; if they find a spot to attack they will take the chance.” Lyra said holding a hand down to him “You would be dead by now if you were in a real fight, and I don’t think your pack would want such a weak member. I can see why they kicked you out.” She knew it was a low blow to pull the pack card, but she needed Stiles to be motivated enough to actually take the training seriously. He had so much hidden potential that would make him possibly the strongest mage ever, but he just had to try. 

Stiles felt something inside of him snap as his mind went to the memory of how Derek didn’t want him, his fingers closed into fists. He looked up at Lyra, his eyes glowing green as his body filled with the familiar feeling of his magic. He got to his feet and attacked, his fists were flying at Lyra as he used his magic to increase their speed to the point where she was just barely dodging them. About twenty seconds later he had her pinned against a tree by her throat, he blinked a couple of times as the magic left his limbs once again. Stiles looked at Lyra before stepping back “sorry,” he said rubbing the back of his head “I went a little overboard” 

“that’s exactly what I wanted,” Lyra said putting her hands on his shoulder “I need you to not be afraid to hurt me; you have to be willing to do anything to protect even kill those you once considered friends.” She led him back into the house for a small break “And your use of your magic in your combat fighting in a very useful technique but if not used correctly can drain your spark and leave you defenseless.” 

Stiles nodded and sat down at the table as Lyra handed him a glass of water, he took a sip before looking out the window. He was starting to like it here in Miami; it was a lot warmer and less rainy than it was in Beacon Hills. 

OoO

“All Mages have one special ability,” Lyra said pointing to the circle on her right shoulder that was white with a red cross “My ability is healing, we’re going to try to discover what your special ability is by a series of tests.” She walked over to an injured dog “Heal him, focus on the earth elements and blend them gently with fire and use them to fix his broken leg.” 

Stiles swallowed and placed a gentle hand on the dog’s leg, as hard as he focused he couldn’t get his magic to do what he wanted to. In fact, most of his magic went through his entire body and he wanted away to comfort a dog. The next thing he knew he was on all fours and had a tail, he turned his head to look at his body. It was a medium brown, and from what he saw he was guessing he was a wolf. He looked over at Lyra who was watching him with an amused expression. He barked and sat down, wondering slightly how he was supposed to turn human again. 

“Imagine your human body, and will yourself to look like that.” Lyra supplied at Stiles’ confused wolf expression. She could only guess what he wanted but by the relaxed look he got she was sure she had hit it right on the nail. 

Stiles closed his eyes and focused on his human body, and soon enough he was growing. His fur sinking into his skin as his nose retracted. It took a couple of seconds but he was soon completely human once again, and his back was itching like crazy. He knew what the itch meant; another one of his circles was being filled. “I think I found my special ability” he said looking at Lyra with a smile. 

OoO

“All magic comes with a price,” Lyra said as she fixed Stiles’ broken arm, he had been trying to use a spell that he wasn’t ready to use and paid the price for it “Just be glad I was there to stop you, or it could have been a lot worse than this.” She gave a small smile as she saw Stiles give a nod of understanding “Some spells, if you aren’t ready for them, can kill you.” 

OoO

Stiles looked at his back in the mirror, he had been there for four years and had every large circle filled. The fire had a roaring flame that seemed to move as his muscles moved underneath it, Air was a tornado and water was a jet of water spinning around a darkened figure that he had always assumed was himself. “Lyra” he said looking over at his instructor “I know two of the circles are life and death, the third is my special ability but what is the fourth small circle for?” 

Lyra smiled and looked down at her arm, her fourth small circle was still empty “it fills when you find where you belong. Many mages go their entire lives without ever filling that circle, so I wouldn’t be too concerned with it.” She said looking back up at him “but for now, your training is over. You have a choice you can make now, Stiles, will you stay here and master Life and Death or will you leave to rejoin your pack?” 

Stiles glanced over at the picture on the wall; he had put it up the first year he had been there. It was the entire pack, minus himself, in front of the hale house. It had been sent to him by Scott, with a plead for him to come back to Beacon Hills because the entire pack missed him. He had studied it for hours, noticing that it wasn’t an actual picture but painted on a canvas. Stiles sighed “I want to train more,” he said turning to look at Lyra with determination in his eyes “I want to become stronger; I want to master Life and Death.” 

OoO

Stiles looked over as his phone started vibrating; he had gotten a new phone once he had arrived at Miami because the pack wouldn’t stop calling him. The only people who knew that number were the people in Miami, his father, and Deaton. He picked up the black phone and opened the text. It was from Deaton, the pack was struggling with a new enemy and Alan wanted him to help. He glanced over at the picture and smiled “Lyra!” he called grabbing his red hoodie “I’m going back to Beacon Hills!” 

OoO

“Are you sure you’ll be fine?” Lyra asked as she and Stiles walked towards the plane “And make sure you call me once you land, Stiles.” 

Stiles smiled and looked at her “I’ll be fine, I flew here by myself when I got here.” He said giving her a hug “Thank you for everything, Lyra, I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He paused at that, he actually wasn’t sure if he would be leaving Beacon Hills again. That was and always will be home to him, that’s where his father was and his friends. Sure they kicked him out of the group, but he still cared about them. It got to the point where he had written an apology for leaving to Derek before he deleted it. 

“just… keep me informed, and if you need help don’t hesitate to call.” Lyra said stepping back “You’ve grown so much, I doubt you’ll need any help though.” 

“Take care of the others for me.” Stiles said with a smile, since he had gotten there two more mages had started training as well, Jordan, a shy blond girl with gray eyes, and Alex, a smart redhead with blue eyes. They were practically family to him after living with them for three years. Stiles looked at Lyra “I should go, my plane leaves soon” he said gently 

Lyra nodded and kissed his forehead “Be careful, and don’t use too much magic at once.” She said “Can’t have you get hurt.” 

Stiles nodded “I will, I promise.” He said before waving as he walked into the terminal, heading back to his home town. 

OoO

Stiles looked at the vet office; he bit down on his bottom lip and took a deep breathing. Putting his tough act mask on he pushed the door open and stepped into the building. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek nodded before speaking “you are pack,” he said earning a shocked look from Stiles “you always have been, and you always will be.” He watched Stiles smiled and mouth ‘I forgive you’

Stiles woke up the next morning with a yawn, he was extremely warm and pinned to his bed for some reason. He opened his eyes and looked around; he had Isaac laying on his left side and Erica on his right with Scott sleeping by his feet. He gave a small smile; he figured it was about time to forgive Scott. The boy hadn’t actually done anything wrong; he had fought Derek for his rights as his pack. He nudged the wolf with his foot “scotty,” he breathed, knowing the wolf would be able to hear him “wake up, Scotty.” he felt the boy shift before he was nudged back “I’m kind of stuck, so if you can help me out that would be great.” 

Scott looked over at Stiles and chuckled “just start sitting up, they’ll move” he said standing up so Stiles could get out of bed. He watched the human start sitting up, and just like he said Isaac and Erica rolled over slightly to let him up. “What do you need, Stiles?” he asked, knowing the boy would have been content with just lying there with the wolves. 

“I want to talk to you” Stiles said pulling Scott out of the room so they didn’t wake the sleeping werewolves. He walked to the kitchen and picked up the note from his father, saying that he had an early shift and that he would be home by dinner. Stiles sighed softly before he started pulling out ingredients for the pancakes. 

“about what?” Scott asked sitting down at the table as he watched Stiles work, he smiled when he realized Stiles was making pancakes. The human was always an amazing cook; it was something he got from his mother before she passed. 

“I want to talk about us.” Stiles said softly, knowing that Scott could still hear him. He took a deep breath before continuing “I know I had no reason to be mad with you, you did stand up for me after all. And I’m glad you did, but you still abandoned me beforehand. You spent all your time with Allison, and when we were together it was all about Allison.” He looked over at Scott “I know you love her, man, but I’m sure even that creeps her out.” He watched the werewolf look at the ground 

“You’re right, Stiles, that was pretty selfish.” Scott said as he stood up and walked over to the human “and I don’t really expect you to forgive me for that, but I will try my hardest to be a better friend.” 

Stiles studied Scott for a few seconds before nodding “Apology accepted.” he said with a smile before pushing against Scotts chest “Now go wake the other two, pancakes will be done in ten.” He watched the wolf leave before turning back to the stove, he knew that he shouldn’t be forgiving Scott but they had been friends since forever and he didn’t want to lose what they had. Sure it won’t be the same as before, but that didn’t matter at the moment. After all, neither of them were the same person anymore. 

OoO

“The pack is here,” Erica said looking at the pack as she tapped a map with her fingernail “They were seen on the edge of our territory, they haven’t actually trespassed yet but it’s bound to happen eventually. We should draw them into the territory, since we’re more familiar with it.” 

“They’ll expect that,” Stiles said from the sidelines, earning him a glare from Derek. He winked at the alpha wolf before he continued talking “What we should do is a surprise attack from in front, they’ll expect your usual attack pattern of Derek coming from behind while the rest of the pack distracts from the front and sides. Yes, even I know your attack pattern. But that’s to predicable because you’ve done it every battle.” He walked over to the map and took the marker from Isaac before he started drawing “We’ll do a full on frontal attack, with all our offense and defense in the front our lines will be almost impossible to break. And people are less likely to get past us.” 

“but then there is no element of surprise.” Derek growled as he glared at Stiles, the human thought he had the rank to overpower his opinion. It made it even worse that the pack was going along with what the human was telling them, like he hadn’t even told them their orders. 

“The element of surprise takes away from the strength of the attack. You’ll be split in two while the other group will be attacking in whole.” Stiles said looking over at Derek with a frown as he stood up straight “and since the other pack is already stronger and larger than our pack, sorry, _your_ pack” he paused as he saw the rest of the wolves flinch at his words “The only thing I’m trying to do is it make sure they don’t get killed.” 

“well don’t, because you’re not part of the pack.” Derek said as his eyes flashed red in anger “You never were.” 

Stiles smiled “fine, do it your way then.” He said grabbed his red sweater and slipping it on “don’t come crying to me when your plan fails because I won’t be there to pick up the pieces. I came here to help you with this pack, not to relive the reason I left. I realize I’m not pack, but the pack is my friends and I don’t want to see them die.” 

Isaac let out a soft whine as he looked at Stiles “You’re leaving again?” he asked softly, hoping that the human would stay and help them fight. 

Stiles looked at Isaac “No, I’m going to go take care of this pack.” He said putting his hands in his pockets “I’m sure even Derek has felt it, they crossed the boundary and are on their way. So lock down on a plan and stick to it, mine or Derek’s, it doesn’t matter.” 

“We’ll go with my plan,” Derek said earning the packs attention “Scott and Isaac while stay here and attack from the front, Erica you go from the left, Boyd from the right. I’ll attack from the back.” 

“and what about me, dear Alpha” Stiles asked putting his hands into his pockets, his mind already finding everything wrong with the wolf’s plan such as how the other pack wants Derek dead. So by having him attack alone will make it easier for them to kill him. 

“stay out of the way.” Derek told him before nodding to the wolf for them to head to position. 

OoO

Derek snuck around the back of the pack, keeping low to the ground so his scent didn’t catch the air and give him away. His mind kept going back to his argument with Stiles, what if the boy was right and they had done this attack too many times. He sniffed the air; he was finally behind them once again. He stood up before letting out a howl and charging at the pack. 

OoO

Stiles was standing with Erica and Isaac, he had told Scott to take Erica’s place on the side attack while he went with them in front. He glanced over at the trees as he heard a howl “and that’s supposed to be a surprise attack?” he asked looking over at Isaac “how is a surprise if he howls?” 

Isaac shrugged before he shifted and launched himself forward with Erica shifted on his other side. 

Stiles smiled and shifted into his wolf form, he sneezed before running after the two betas. He kept up easily, he was the smaller than an alpha wolf but he was bigger than a normal wolf. He sniffed the air, they were getting closer but for some reason the pack was getting further away. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening. He instantly changed into a fox and rushed ahead of the two betas, hearing them call for him to wait up. He couldn’t wait; he needed to get there now. 

OoO 

Derek charged towards the other pack, he was in his Beta form since it was easier to control and he liked it better. He heard a roar from someone in his pack; they were calling out for someone to come back. Someone went out of line. He stopped running and sniffed, the pack was running towards him. ‘Stiles was right’ he thought as the alpha wolf jumped out of the trees, claws extended in a swing towards him ‘they knew our plan’ he closed his eyes in preparation for the pain. 

“DEREK!” 

OoO 

Derek slowly opened his eyes, the pain had never come. His eyes widened when he saw Stiles standing in front of him, the boys arms were completely spread with a clear blue wall in front of him. The other pack was standing on the other side looking at the boy in confusion. 

“I told you!” Stiles snapped as he glared at Derek over his shoulder “you do the surprise attack too many times so they knew it was coming, but no, you had to be all high and mighty like the big bad wolf you are!” He saw the raised eyebrow from Derek and sighed “fine, but we’re talking later!” He turned back to the shield where the wolves were still trying to get through “Poor little wolves” he said as his eyes flashing blue as the shield shot forward, knocking all the wolves back three feet. “Little Red is finally here to play.” 

OoO 

Stiles panted heavily as he leaned against the tree, he was still human so he got tired easier than the wolves. He looked at the other pack, there were still so many of them and his pack was losing so far. Boyd was passed out on the ground, he gave up a huge fight but the demons took him by surprise. Isaac had a broken leg that wouldn’t heal, courtesy of the witch in the other pack. Shortly after that, Scott had taken out the witch and three more wolves before he too was out for the count, leaving Derek, Erica and himself to fight against the remaining twelve wolves. Stiles took a breath and pushed away from the tree, just in time for Erica to slam into it and fall limp against the ground. He flinched slightly before stepping forward. He brought his hand up and started whispering in Latin, his pupil expanded completely to cover his entire eye. He brought his thumb to his mouth and quickly bit into the flesh to draw blood before drawing symbols in the air, blurred black lines appearing where his bloody thumb drew. 

“Stiles, what are you doing?” Derek demanded, he had seen the tattoo and knew Stiles wasn’t a master at Death. He could tell the magic because of his black eyes. He felt the air drop greatly as Stiles got closer to the end of the spell; the other wolves seemed to have realized what was happening as they suddenly charged at Stiles. Derek growled and attacks them, managing to keep them back as Stiles finished the spell. 

Stiles said the last word in Latin and everything just stopped as raw power exploded from his entire body. The other pack froze as a hand seemed to grab onto their hearts and squeeze with pain that caused many screams to echo through the trees until their hearts just stopped. They fell to the ground one by one as the spell killed them. Stiles was the last to collapse, the front of his shirt was suddenly shredded and bloody. Three long gashes from his left shoulder to his right hip stretched across his chest. He coughed as blood instantly started filling his mouth. 

Derek ran over to Stiles and slipped his shirt off and pressed it to the wound “Come on Stiles, heal yourself. I know you can!” he said pressing the shirt to the human’s chest in hopes to lessen the bleeding long enough for Stiles to use his magic to heal the cuts. 

Stiles took a shuddered breath “I used all my magic,” he whispered, as some blood escaped his lips and slid down the side of his face. He swallowed before looked over as the betas started waking up “take care of them,” he continued as he looked back at Derek “for me?” 

Derek nodded before speaking “you are pack,” he said earning a shocked look from Stiles “you always have been, and you always will be.” He watched Stiles smile and mouth ‘I forgive you’ as the molten cinnamon eyes slowly faded, and the smile slipped off the humans face. He brought a hand to the boy’s neck and tried to find the pulse that wasn’t there. He swallowed before letting out a low howl for the lost pack mate. It was a few seconds before slowly one by one the rest of the pack join in with the howl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs and hides* I'M SORRY, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!! 
> 
> There'll be one or two more chapters, but it's nearing the end of the story. If you have a story idea, just send me an ask through tumblr (http://lilredd3394.tumblr.com) and if it's interesting I'll write it and post it here.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because they’re my family, they may have made stupid choices in the past, we all have, but I still care about them.” Stiles explained as his mind went to his father “I have to take care of them. And I know that’s probably a bullshit reason to continue living but it’s the truth.”

Stiles groaned as he opened his eyes, instantly blinded by a bright white light surrounding him. He looked around; he was in a hallway that was completely white with no doors. It seemed to go on forever. He stood up and rubbed his head before looking behind him, it was completely dark and eerie. He tilted his head slightly before he saw what looked like a cloaked figure slowly starts appearing. His eyes widened in realization, he was dead after all so it was only understandable that the grim reaper would start coming after him. Stiles turned and started running down the hallway, trying to put as much distance between him and death as possible. 

OoO

Derek set Stiles down on the cold metal table at Deaton’s office, the boy was still covered in blood and the cuts were still there. But the wolves had the courtesy of closing the boys eyes, making it look like he was simply sleeping instead of dead. “Can you help him?” he asked looking away from the boy, he almost wanted to laugh at the shocked look of the vet but this wasn’t a time for laughing. They had just lost a member of their pack, so everyone was mourning. 

“I don’t know,” Deaton said looking at Derek “I probably could have if he wasn’t already dead, I don’t have the ability to bring people back from the dead. Only those who have mastered Death have that ability, but that’s exchanging a life for a life. Not to mention forbidden.” 

“I can’t let him die,” Derek said softly as he looked at Stiles, his ears straining to find the nonexistent heartbeat that should be there. He had failed the boy; he had died to protect the pack, something he had always done. 

Deaton looked at Stiles and chewed on his bottom lip in thought as his mind went through many different options. The bite wouldn’t work because the boy was already dead, so that option was out. He could call Lyra, but she wouldn’t be here for a few hours and by then it would be too late. “I don’t think there is a way to save him, Derek,” he said after a couple of minutes of reviewing each plan “The only thing I can do is call Lyra, his mentor, but she might not make it in time.” 

“you have to try,” Derek said as the rest of the pack walked into the room, he had sent them to get Melissa “Stiles would have done the same for us.” 

OoO

Stiles leaned against the wall, he felt like he had been running for hours. He glanced over his shoulder, he could still see the cloaked figure but it was at least a little further away than normal. He let out a small sigh of relief before turning around, only to find that the figure was now inches from his face. He let out a scream and stumbled backward, only to trip over his own feet and fall to the ground. He hissed slightly in pain before he looked up at the figure “Please, I don’t want to die.” He whispered.

OoO

Melissa rubbed the two electrical pads together “Clear.” She said pressing them against Stiles’ chest, Deaton had used his herbs to heal the cuts that had been there leaving small scars that would most likely stay there. She watched as Stiles’ chest jump up before falling limp again. She glanced up at Deaton before she started charging the pads again. “I don’t know if this will work,” she said, knowing the wolves would be able to hear her even though she sent them to the other room to wait “he’s been dead for too long.

“They don’t care, they just want him back.” Deaton said gently as he glanced down at Stiles “He means more to them than any of them realize.” 

OoO 

Stiles watched the hand, noting how it was just bones, descend towards him. He sighed as he lowered his head, he could only avoid death for so long. He started to reach up to take the hand when a sudden spike of pain echoed through his body. He grabbed his chest as he cried out weakly “What’s happening?” he asked, hoping the reaper would have an answer to his pain. He opened his shirt and looked down at his chest; he had two marks on his chest. It took a few seconds before he realized what they were; those pad things that the doctors use to revive newly dead patients. He looked up at the reaper “am I going back now?”

“Why are you so insistent on going back?” the reaper finally said, its voice was distorted and hard to understand “After everything they’ve done to you, you’ve already killed yourself to save Derek. You even yelled to distract that Alpha that was attacking him, giving yourself enough time to get between them and get the shield up.” 

Stiles smiled “so you do talk,” he said looking up at the reaper “and yes, during my training if you’re being attacked you have to do something that would startle the opponent. In this case, a werewolf has amazing hearing so when I yelled loudly it scared the Alpha and caused him to falter. Even a few seconds was enough, and it saved Derek’s life.” 

the reaper nodded “but you want to go back, why is that?” he asked 

“Because they’re my family, they may have made stupid choices in the past, we all have, but I still care about them.” Stiles explained as his mind went to his father “I have to take care of them. And I know that’s probably a bullshit reason to continue living but it’s the truth.” He saw the reaper nod once before another jolt of pain caused him to cry out. He curled into a tight ball as he tried to focus on anything other than the blinding pain in his chest. 

OoO

“Clear.” Melissa said putting the pads down once more, she had done it about five times already. She waited a few seconds before removing the pad and setting them to the side “I’m sorry, but he gone.” She heard a crash from the other room meaning one of the wolves was throwing a fit; it was either Derek or Isaac. She looked at Deaton as he left the room to try to calm the wolf down. She sighed softly and looked back at Stiles; she ran a hand through his hair before pressing a kiss to his forehead. “We’ll miss you Stiles.” She whispered before standing and leaving the room as well. 

OoO

Stiles blinked as he opened his eyes, he waited a few minutes for the pain to return but when nothing happened. He looked at the reaper once again, his gaze going to the hand still extended towards him. He sighed softly before reaching out and taking it the hand, it was extremely cold. He slowly got to his feet with the help of the reaper. “I guess this means my soul goes to heaven or hell depending on the fact that I’ve killed about twenty people?” he asked, hoping his rambling would give him some more time. He enjoyed life, sure he made a few terrible choices but he didn’t want to die. He brushed his clothes out, noticing for the first time that he wasn’t wearing the clothes he died in. He was wearing white silk pants and a white shirt, must be a color code here considering the only thing with color is the black robes of the reaper. “So I go with you to purgatory where I stay until my fate has been decided?” he asked, but for some reason the reaper remained silent. He tapped his foot against the ground “Hello? I know you can talk, you were just talking to me!” he said, as his heart rate slowly picked up. His eyes widened as he recognized the upcoming panic attack. He put a hand on his chest as his breath started getting ragged as it tried to keep up with his speeding heart. 

OoO 

Isaac sighed as the depression in the room got worse; He closed his eyes and just started listening to the heartbeats. It kept him calm considering he used to always listen to Stiles’ heartbeat. He carefully counted the heartbeats, Erica, Lydia, Jackson, Scott, Melissa, Derek, Deaton, Boyd, himself, and there was one more. His eyes flew open as he looked around the room; he tilted his head in confusion when he realized that the extra heartbeat wasn’t in this room. 

OoO

Stiles looked up at the reaper as his vision started fading, was this it? Was he finally dying and going with the reaper to where he’ll belong for the rest of eternity? He gasped for breath as he bent at the waist, trying to find a way to make it easier to breathe. He was started to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen, he leaned against the wall and slowly slid to the ground as he curled into a ball. He spend a few seconds trying to calm his racing heart before giving up and finally giving into darkness. 

OoO

Stiles gasped as his eyes flew open, he coughed as he struggled to get air back into his lungs. He felt hands on his chest as voices tried to get him to calm down, through his blurred vision he managed to make out two faces. He took a deep breath as he tried to control his breathing, it took a few minutes but eventually his panic attack went away. 

“Welcome back, Stiles.” Melissa said happily as the boys cinnamon eyes turned to look at her, Isaac had started freaking out about five minute ago about an unknown heartbeat. It wasn’t until the heartbeat spiked that they realized where it was coming from. It took Derek to keep the entire pack from rushing into the room, leaving Melissa and Deaton to get Stiles to calm down so he didn’t damage his body further. “How do you feel?” she asked, she would be taking him to the hospital so they can do a more thorough check on his condition. 

Stiles watched Melissa for a few seconds, he was confused. The last thing he remembered was being in Derek’s arms “What happened?” he asked, his voice was scratchy and hard to use “How did I get here?” 

“you were dead, Stiles,” Deaton said, earning the boys attention “For several hours, Derek brought you here after you died shortly after the battle. We tried everything to bring you back.”

“what’s the last thing you remember?” Melissa asked as she helped the boy sit up, she didn’t want him to try to think too hard for that could send memories that he wouldn’t want. 

“I was with Derek, I used magic to take out the rest of the other pack.” Stiles said softly as he looked at his lap. He gently rubbed his chest, where the scars were. He would heal them later when he had his magic returned, he closed his eyes and focused on his spark. It was there, but it would be weak for a little while longer. “I guess I’m back to being human.” He said looking at Deaton “My spark is too weak at the moment to do anything; it’ll take a while for it to regain its strength.” 

“I don’t think any is going to try to come here once the news of this pack gets out.” Deaton said handing the boy a glass of water “but for now, you’re going to the hospital with Melissa so the doctors can see how much damage was done.”

Stiles looked over as the pack slowly entered the room, he smiled when he saw Isaac. He opened his arms to the wolf “come here, Isaac.” He said gently, he could tell by the other wolf’s expression that a large puppy pile was in order, but he would have to settle with calming them down one by one. He ran a hand through the wolf’s hair as Isaac leaned into his touch. He soon found himself surrounded by the rest of the pack, except for Derek but he was a big sourwolf that wasn’t much for puppy piles. 

OoO

Stiles was released from the hospital about a week later, he was still extremely weak but he had the wolves around him constantly so if he needed something done they would do it for him. All of them were currently laying in his living room watching a movie, Stiles in the middle with Isaac and Erica curled up on either side of him. Derek was lying on the couch behind him, Scott lying across Isaac with Boyd next to Erica. Jackson and Lydia were sitting on a nearby loveseat, they were cool with being near the pack but they didn’t like the puppy piles. Stiles smiled as he looked up at Derek “Why didn’t you want to join?” he asked softly since the rest of the pack had long since fallen asleep, content that their human pack mate was alive and healthy again. 

Derek looked down at Stiles “They need it much more than I do,” he said earning a surprised look from Stiles “and about five years ago.” 

“you’ve apologized three times now, including now.” Stiles said with a smile “either you’re doing it to make the pack happy or you really mean it. But that doesn’t mean it’s going to be the same, it’ll take a while longer for that to happen. Next time to try it though, I’m sure your head will be on a platter.” 

“I’m sure it will be.” Derek said nodding as he looked up at the ceiling, his pack was back to normal. Well, as normal as a pack of teenage werewolves and mages can get. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOH! Finally done! I might add an epilogue or an alternate ending where Stiles actually does die, but just let me know in the comments. I have an idea for a new story, but if you have a story you would like me to write then send me an ask through tumblr and I will write it if I find it interesting enough.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You should just stop, Derek.” Stiles said moving to sit next to the wolf “Your pick up lines are horrid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Sterek Epilogue. I had a few people mention that I didn't add any Sterek, I was orignally going to but I feel as though Stiles wouldn't have forgiven Derek right away. So I did a small time skip for this chapter, there will be no Alternate ending where Stiles actually does die. And I've already had a few story requestions (which I'm really excited to write) and those should be coming up soon. I have a bit of school work that I have to do, because college sucks like that. But look forward to my next story which should be up either tomorrow or the day after. 
> 
> This chapter is rushed, because it's more of this isn't actually an important part of the plot line. It's something extra added at the end.

it’s been three years since the dying incident with Stiles, and everything was going great. Scott and Isaac were together, like dating together, it took them a while but they eventually got there. Erica and Boyd had gotten back together, although that was still on and off. Lydia had left Beacon Hills to go to college while Jackson moved away to London with his adoptive parents. Stiles smiled, he had been staying in contact with Lyra, Alex and Jordan as well. They were good, Alex and Jordan had just finished training and were about to return to their own homes, but with the promise of staying in contact. The mage closed his laptop before stretching, his hands rising above his head before he looked over towards the window. He gave a small smile before opening it, and going to lie on his bed to do homework. Normally keeping his window closed during that time, but he knew that at least one person in his pack would be coming over. 

Stiles chewed on the back of his pencil as he started doing his math homework. “Question five A” he read “Use Partial Algorithm to solve seventy-two times eighty three” he paused with a frown, he hated math. He didn’t even know what he was going to do with math, and it didn’t help that he had decided to take an online college class so he didn’t have to leave home at. He was currently on his third year, sure he was a genius but at the moment his brain was fried. 

Stiles jumped as he heard someone jump into his room, he looked over and smiled “Hey, Derek.” He said sitting up as the wolf walked over to him “What can I do for you?” 

Derek smiled “There’s a new creature that we saw today,” he said “you’ve got the bestiary, so a little help would be nice.” 

Stiles sighed “I thought Deaton said that no more monsters would dare come to try to take Beacon Hills.” He muttered opening his laptop again so he can pull up the bestiary. 

“I hear it likes mages” Derek said sitting on Stiles’ bed “like yourself”

“and what is it called?” 

“It’s called a Der-Bear” 

Stiles froze as the name ran through his head, he couldn’t help but laugh. He should have known. He turned to face Derek “And this Der-Bear, what type of mage is it looking for?” he asked, playing along with the Alpha werewolf. The poor wolf had been trying, and failing miserably, to hit on him for the past few months. It had been about a year since he had completely forgiven the wolf for what happened almost seven years ago; it was in that time that Stiles realized that he and Derek were actually mates. He had noticed by the pull he had when he was around Derek, something that he hadn’t noticed until his magic started to come back. It still wasn’t at full and he wasn’t sure if it ever will be, but it’s there enough to where he could use magic to defend himself again.

Derek watched the boy closely “I assume the cute ones, but at least you don’t have to worry about that.” He said jokingly, only to find himself with a face full of a pillow that was chucked at his head. He laughed as he lowered the pillow only to find Stiles wasn’t at his desk anymore. 

Stiles smiled and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck; he felt the wolf tense slightly since he had masked his scent from the wolf. He chuckled as he let his power go, letting his scent surround Derek because he knew it drove the wolf crazy. “You’re right, I’m not cute.” He said in the wolf’s ear “I’m drop dead gorgeous, thanks for noticing.” He moved back as Derek turned around to face him. He looked up at the wolf, his molten cinnamon eyes locking with hazel. He smiled “You should just stop, Derek.” He said moving to sit next to the wolf “Your pick up lines are horrid.” He pressed a finger against Derek’s lips as the wolf tried to say something “Or, you could be straightforward and just tell me.” 

Derek brought his hand up and gently grabbed Stiles’, the boy was warm to the touch. He smiled “I love you, Stiles.” He said gently. 

Stiles smiled “see, that wasn’t too hard.” He said with a wink “and I love you too, Sourwolf.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of Derek’s lips “Now that that’s out of the way, was there really a monster here or is that all you needed me for?” 

Derek rolled his eyes “No, that’s all.” He said there still wasn’t a monster with enough guts to try to take their pack on. “But, I wanted to see if you were available this Friday at say, six?” 

“Is this you trying to ask me on a date?” Stiles asked, earning a nod from Derek “Yeah, I’m free, and I look forward to our date. It better be someplace good or-” he was cut off as lips were pressed against his own. He gave a smile before leaning into the kiss; it was strange how stubble actually felt pretty good against his face. 

Derek pulled away from the kiss “I’ll pick you up at five thirty, wear something nice.” He said standing up and heading to the window. He glanced once more at his boyfriend, before disappearing into the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END


	10. AUTHORS NOTE!

**OK! I'm only creating this chapter to inform everyone that I HAVE STARTED WRITING A SEQUEL! *cheers* You don't have to read it if you don't want, if you're content with this story just as is. The sequel is called 'Who am I again?',** (I will post link of the story after my little rant here) **the story doesn't have to be a sequel either, it's great because it works both ways. The first chapter was posted about ten or so minutes ago, so if you're interesting go read, if not, than I wish to thank you for your support and love of this story!**

**If you're also into Rise of the Guardians, I've been writing a lot of them as well if you want to check those out, they're no where near as popular as this story but hopefully they'll get there! Thanks for sticking with me once again and hope you enjoy your lives!**

**Who am I again? : http://archiveofourown.org/works/1127891**

**~Brii**


End file.
